


Prompt 1. Shaky Hands

by tiamal



Series: Whumptober2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamal/pseuds/tiamal
Summary: Whumptober 2019Prompt 1. Shaky Hands





	Prompt 1. Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Soooo this just a short fic I made  
And I hope I didn't write their characters too badly!

The first time Satya had seen Lucio Correia Dos Santos, it hadn't been anything grand. It had been one of the first riots against Vishkar. The rebellion was very disorganized. A bunch of people with no experience in fighting led by anger. Of course, Vishkar dominated the situation.

Her job was to keep up portals so that everyone could retreat safely while showcasing what their technology could do.

And in the middle of the chaos, she saw him, a young man with a gun screaming about Vishkar stealing from them, she dismissed him  
One thing she noted though was that despite having a weapon he didn't land any shots. First, she thought that he was bad at aiming, but then she noticed that his hands were shaking to the point it was almost impossible to hit anything. Was he scared, she wondered. It didn't matter though as the kid was taken away to be punished, his attempts to fight futile.

\------

The next time she saw him, it was in another riot. This time well planned but still lacking the manpower. This time she could clearly remember the way the music that had started blaring in the middle of it all. The source of that music is a young man with hard-light skates and stereos. 

Lucio Correia Dos Santos' had built himself a big audience in a very short time. His music covering topics line freedom, struggles, and oppression, it spoke to a lot of people, especially after the war. Another reason for his massive amount of supporters was the way he would radiate energy. Somehow cheering everyone up when needed.

Soon he was the one leading the riots with confidence and promises of victory. And they were winning slowly but surely, not by brute force but by getting sympathies of the rest of the world. 

Internet was full of articles about how Vishkar Corporation was repressing favelas, donations to help poor people, people inspired to change the status quo and so on.

And soon he was an international star, a freedom fighter, and a well-known DJ.

His face would be in every magazine. He was portrayed as a hero, invincible and fearless.

But if you looked close enough you could see that his hands still shook. And she knew that he was still a not-so-fearless kid, with too much responsibility on his shoulders and a facade better than most people's.

When Symmetra had decided to join overwatch, she met all kinds of people. But out of all them, she hadn't expected to see him. And it went vise Versa.

\------

Symmetra thought that she was part of the small minority who were in the receiving end of Dos Santos' glare. Their first meeting going as well as you could imagine. Dos Santos had expressed his hate toward everyone who had something to do with very clearly. 

In hindsight, she shouldn't have been surprised to see him in a group of miss-matched heroes. And it explained a lot after they had left the favelas be, the young star had taken off. He would be seen in his concerts all over the world, but no one knew where he was when not performing. Also, it was fitting that the freedom fighter would continue helping people. 

She did avoid him to some degree, but she couldn't help but to see Lucio, not the famous person he was made to be.

He was an open person but still kept his past and insecurities to himself. He loved to give others, always providing comfort, someone to talk to, it was like his mission was to make everyone happy. His passion for music could be seen in everything he did, often humming to himself, intrigued by sounds and knowing everyone's tastes in music. He also knew how to play various instruments like the piano saying that it was like second nature.

And on the battlefield, she could see the way his childish naivety gave way to the experience of real fights. Because Vishkar's plan was never to start fights, kill people without remorse, unlike Talon. Lucio was their support, being the positive force in the group and providing healing, but also shooting enemy with steady hands.

\------

It was after a rather tiring mission, they were on their way back to the watchpoint and Lucio was tending soldier's wound. It was a cut in the arm from a gun, nothing fatal but it had been way too close. And Satya realized Lucio's hands were shaking as he kept pressure on the wound. He was afraid, but not for himself, but for those he cared about, she realized.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very excited to do inktober which is why this will be the only fic I'll post this month. I'm planning on writing every prompt though, but we'll see how that goes :D
> 
> (Also does anyone know how ao3 tagging works??)


End file.
